Friends For Never
by Sinister137
Summary: Alfred(America) and Arthur(England) have been friends their entire lives. The only problem between them is their horrible tempers. And Arthur's cooking. T for cussing and suggestive stuff. Based on Friends For Never, sort of song fic. Cover by Spaniel122 on deviantart.


Song: Friends For Never- Midnight Beasts

Couple: (Friends) England (Britain) , America (USA)

Alfred grinned at his friend Arthur, the two had been friends their whole lives and would always be. The only issue between the two was that when they fought it was always horrible, but they always got over it.

"Hey Artie!" he said happily to the Brit. Said Brit sighed but ignored the nickname that would normally cause a punch in the mouth to whomever dared to utter it.

"Hello Alfred, how are you? What's up?" he asked smiling at his friend.

"Great! And nothing much just thinking about what great friends we are!" The American said happily.

"Ah yes, we have gone through quite a bit haven't we?" he said as they walked into the high school cafeteria. They sat at their normal table and pulled out their lunches since the school's were horrible.

"Yeah! You know our friendship is kinda like this chocolate cake! You would be the icing." he said pointing to the cake he brought which was resting beside his many hamburgers.

Arthur chuckled, "Then you would be the sponge, and together we would make a fantastic way to end a perfect dinnertime."

"Non, that would be a lovely glass of wine," interrupted Francis who was a third wheel to the duo's friendship.

"Hey Artie, can you hand me a mint? It helps my indigestion." requested Alfred, ignoring the Frenchman, who was only useful when the two were fighting.

"Sure, here you go."

"You know Artie you're like the butter to my toast!"

"Or the gravy on my Sunday roast." said Arthur with a smile as he gestured to his lunch, which was in fact his Sunday roast.

"Nah, I don't like your roast." Alfred said shaking his head.

"What do you mean, you said you liked the one I cooked the other day." Arthur said angrily, he was always so touchy about his cooking.

"I don't remember." Alfred said with a shrug, when in fact he did remember quite well. He threw up all night and had to go to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. But there was no way he was going to tell Arthur that.

"You said you liked the sprouts!" he said angrily.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then you should shut your mouth!" he said grabbing his tubaware of food and storming off to sit with his older brothers.

The two didn't see each other until choir, which neither wanted to take but they were the only classes available at this hour that weren't filled.

It was Alfred's turn to sing a song so he stood in front of the class and began singing 'Friends For Never'

"One day we're friends for ever-er-e-er-er~!" He began but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Go take some singing lessons!"

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"Noting twat!"

"You're a prick!"

"Eat my shit!"

"No thank you, it wouldn't be nice."

Both boys got sent to the principal's office.

As they walked down the hall Alfred looked at him and mumbled, "You know our friendship is kinda like a prostitute." Arthur looked at him shocked.

"How?!"

"It's quite worn out, but still quite fit," he glanced at his brother's girlfriend Maria whom was sitting in front of the office and his attention wavered.

"Quite nice ass, great pair of tits!"

Arthur glanced at the girl then rolled his eyes at Alfred.

"Well that's not relevant."

"Isn't it?"

"You're full of shit, and that's quite relevant.

"Is it?"

"…I'm going to have to think."

"Will you tell me what you think of?"

"No."

The heard a slam of a door and looked up to see Francis.

"One day you're friends, the next you're not! It's so confusing, all the stupid reasons! What the hell, weren't you friends just now. Oh that's right, you got in another fight! You two are like Bragelina, well other then having a kid from Africa… I'm sick and tired of you two so work it out yourselves because, I'm done!"

"He says we're not friends! And I say fuck your Big Ben!" Alfred yelled at Francis and the Arthur.

"One day we're practically brothers next day it's 'Fuck your mother!'" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Yeah, but no offense about that one, that particular dig was directed at you and not your mother."

The two talked about it more and got over their fight of the day.


End file.
